musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Arthur Modie Albrighton
Arthur Modie Albrighton (* 3. September 1940 Bell Green, Coventry, GB; (Pseudonym: Modie Albrighton) ist ein englischer Rockmusiker. Geboren im Großbritannien des Zweiten Weltkriegs als Sohn eines Ingenieurs in einem mittelständischen Betrieb der British Thomason Hughe, der Rüstungsindustrie, wuchs Arthur Albrighton auf. Sein Bruder Roye Albrighton (* 6. Februar 1949), ebenfalls als Musiker mit den Bands Nektar_(Band) und Snowball bekannt, ging ähnliche musikalische Wege wie sein großer Bruder. Jugendjahre und berufliche Entwicklung Seine Ausbildung zum Elektroingenieur machte der junge Brite in einem Fachgeschäft für Radio- und Fernsehtechnik in mehreren Schritten. Zunächst besuchte er im Alter von 16 Jahren die Advanced School of Technology in Coventry. Seine duale Ausbildung zwischen Schule und Fachbetrieb endete nach einem fünfjährigen Turnus. Anschließend erweiterte er seinen Titel zum Ingenieur mit einer verlängerten Lehre von drei Jahren, bis er anschließend im Jahr 1964 ausgelernt hatte. Im Jahr 1973 verließ er das Unternehmen und gründete seine eigene Firma, die neben Fernsehgeräten und Radios auch Jukeboxen reparierte. Mit Hilfe weiterer Angestellter hielt er dieses Unternehmen am Leben, bis er sich 1976 komplett aus seinem erlernten Beruf zurückzog und sich hauptberuflich der Musik widmete. Nachdem Arthur Albrighton, in diesen Jahren schon unter dem Namen "Modie Albrighton" bekannt, 1976 Großbritannien verließ und nach Deutschland auswanderte, tourte er beruflich gesehen in der musikalischen Szene der späten 1970er und 80er Jahre durch Deutschland, arbeitete unter anderem für die US Army in Fulda und beschäftigte sich neben seiner musikalischen Laufbahn mit kleineren Nebenjobs. Musikalischer Werdegang Bereits im Alter von fünf Jahren begleitete Arthur seinen Vater, seines Zeichens Pianist, an den Wochenenden in die so genannten Working Men's Clubs, in denen sich die Fabrikarbeiter der Nachkriegszeit nach Feierabend zum geselligen Beisammensein trafen. Arthur unterstütze schon im Kindesalter, auf dem Piano stehend, seinen Vater mit seiner Mundharmonika. In Jugendjahren spielte Arthur unverhofft mit dem weltweit bekannten Larry Adler. Hier war er gerade 10 Jahre alt und beherrschte bereits seine Chromatische Mundharmonika aufgrund seiner Tongue-blocking-Technik wie kein zweiter. In seinen frühen zwanziger Jahren spielte er als Unterhaltungsmusiker bei Empfängen und musikalischen Veranstaltungen der Working Men's Clubs und wurde letztendlich von der Firma Hohner angestellt und mit kostenlosen Vorführinstrumenten versorgt um ihre neuen Produkte im Bereich der Chromatischen, diatonischen und Blues-Mundharmonikas vorzustellen. In Bad Salzschlirf gründete "Modie" Albrighton ein Tonstudio mit eigenem Label. Musikgruppen 1956 - 1957 The Sofonos 1957 - 1959 Firebirds 1959 - 1962 Rickie Thompson Band - Dance Band 1964 - 1965 Heaven sent 1966 - 1968 The Makeshift diese Band formierte sich später um zu The Plague und dann zu Peppermint Kreem 1968 - 1969 New City Sounds 1969 - 1972 Thunderbolts - Rockband 1973 - 1977 Peppermint Kreem 2 - Rockband - unteranderem im Memorial Park in London 1973 1976 - 1978 Bullfrog 1978 - Party Brothers 1978 - Sir Ede Band 1978 - The Rangers 1979 - 1982 Crossfire - Rockband 1997 - 1999 Nuts and Bolts - Rockband 2005 - 2006 Match Box - Rockband (Gastauftritte unteranderem mit Eve Gallagher im Dirty Joes in der Schweiz 2006) 1962 - aufgrund eines Krankheitsbedingte Ausfalls spielte er für Johnny and the Hurricanes - Star-Club, Hamburg 1962 - aufgrund eines Krankheitsbedingte Ausfalls spielte er für Beat Preachers - Star-Club, Hamburg Revelation 2001 Revelation 2001 war das größte Projekt der Gruppe Peppermint Kreem 2, dass sie neben einem Einstieg in die Britischen Charts auch eine Tournee nach Deutschland planen ließ. Die Texte der "Rockoper" wurden von Paul Kennely geschrieben. Die Musikkompostionen entstanden federführend durch Arthur Albrighton. Auf der Aufnahme "Peppermint Kreem 2 - Revelation 2001" ist Arthur Albrighton an den Instrumenten Keyboard und Gitarre zu hören. Das letzte gemeinsame Projekt war die Rockoper Atlantis, welche jedoch nie vollendet und nie professionell aufegnommen wurde Quellen und weiterführende Lektüre * Peppermint_Kreem lads had some fresh ideas Artikel über Peppermint Kreem * Coventry Music History - 1950s onwards Artikel über Bands aus Coventry * The PerfumeryCoventry Bands A to Z * Peppermint Kreem on FacebookFacebook Fanseite mit vielen Bildern der verschiedenen Bandkonstellationen